


Not Good Enough

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Suffocation by pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: J doesn't approve of RG's new beau.





	Not Good Enough

Muffled screams could be heard coming from the living room as RG walked through the halls. She knew her boyfriend’s screams, even though they hadn’t really been together that long.

Running into the room, she saw James underneath J, the maniac suffocating him with a pillow. “You won’t be able to keep my little bird safe,” he growled at the skinny man currently being smothered by him, “you’ll just break her heart. We can’t have that, now can we?” A grin spread across his face as he pressed the pillow harder into the man’s face, cutting off his oxygen supply.

He was quickly tackled to the floor by RG, James popping up and gasping for air, scrambling away from the crime lord. “J, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” RG screamed at the angry man below.

“Oh, I was just having a chat with Jimmy over there.” His icy glare made James shrink away even more before RG slapped him hard across the face, her other hand tightening around his neck.

“Don’t you ever try and hurt another one of my partners, J. I love him and he loves me. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

J growled, trying his hardest not to fight back at the little shit walking away from him. He watched them walk back into the hall, her attention completely focused on the boy she was convincing herself to love. At least that’s how he saw it.


End file.
